The Sticky Situation of Honeymerica
by ochinchincowgirl
Summary: Prussia, thinking it's an "awesome" idea to go messing around in England's potion lab/basement, accidentally gave poor America a seriously sticky situation! Now he needs to find a way to help him clean up the mess. (Some OOCness, some crack, slimeboy!America, bromantic PruAme/PrUS)


**A/N:** HAHAHA I don't know okay. I wanted to write something really childish okay. 'Tis based off that drawing of slime!America and Prussia laughing at him on Tumblr. And sorry if I didn't write Prussia correctly because I haven't actually watched an episode about him in a long tiiimee D:

**Warnings: **Slimeboy!America, slight crack, disturbing descriptions of goo and slime, OOCness and inaccuracy

* * *

The albino frantically scrambled up to his feet and attempted to lift the large potion shelf off the floor. Aw man! I knew this would've been a bad idea but I didn't want him to get hurt! So not awesome! Prussia thought it would be a wonderful idea to go mess around with the supernatural, and since America was the closest guy he knew who has access to the magic arts, of course he'd bring the bubbly blue-eyed nation. Well, America doesn't do magic, nor does he believe in it, but he knows a certain former empire who does and pretty much spends majority of his free team summoning Satan if he's not sticking his large eyebrows in books. Prussia prayed that America didn't get killed in the accident.

* * *

"Aalllrighty, bro!" The blond chimed as he kicked the door to England's alchemy lab. "Welcome to the place in which that crazy limey does his gypsy stuff in!"

Prussia grinned and immediately began surveying the shelves and cabinets for anything interesting. England was away at the moment, and who knows why he didn't think about the consequences of leaving America in his house home alone.

"Nope, no, nein, nah, no, no, no…" Prussia chanted as he went through the shelves. America watched as he sat on a counter decorated with many lab-created gems, glass bottles, and test tubes. Prussia groaned.

"Ugh, the guy has nothing awesome enough to screw around with." Prussia complained.

"Well sorry, I didn't think that you'd be bored out of your mind. I thought this would be cool for you, you know? And this was your idea anyway." America murmured.

Prussia ignored the other as a strange, acidic green-colored liquid caught his eye. America seemed to notice this and walked across the dim basement to take a look at the potion. It was labeled in a strange language similar to English.

"Hey Prussia,"

"Hm?"

"Can you read that? Looks like it's in Latin, but my Latin's pretty rusty and I have no idea what that says." America said, pointing at the bottle.

A black, red-eyed mouse scurried across America's feet. A very indignant squeak left America's mouth as his eyes widened and jumped up in fear, accidentally hitting the shelf and causing it to topple over him. Prussia darted out of the way before he could grab the other's arm, and helplessly watch as the large shelf crashed over and crushed the world superpower.

* * *

Prussia stopped his feeble attempts at lifting the shelf; an ugly feeling of guilt pooled at the bottom of his stomach. He had definitely just killed the United States personification. How unawesome. He felt a few tears prickle his eyes, until…

_What the?_

A honey-colored, gooey substance seeped out from under the potion shelf. Prussia screamed and backed away from the slime, his back hitting against the counter. The slime slowly inched away from the shelf, and tardily collected in a spot, as if it's trying to form something…

The ooze suddenly shaped itself into a humanoid form. After the body was formed, the head began to shape itself with sticky, icky layers of muck, and giving it the appearance of hair. A single cowlick stuck up from the head as the face formed to create a pair of glasses to be sported on the front. The thing opened its eyes. The eyes seemed to be the same, vivid color as America's and playful twinkle.

Prussia scrunched up his face in disgust and slowly approached the… thing. He eyed the America-looking goo for a moment. It blinked its eyes in confusion and smiled at Prussia.

"Prussia, dude, it's me!" The goo said raising its arms. Prussia jumped up, screaming in horror, as he jumped behind a table. The goo-America pouted.

"What's wrong dude? You thought I died? Nah, heroes can't die!" America giggled and his boisterous laughter filled the basement.

Prussia nervously stepped away from behind the table and grabbed a nearby shard of glass from the floor. He shakily lifted it towards slime-America's face.

"America… _mein gott_, look at yourself…" Prussia fidgeted as he struggled to support the glass.

America's playful smile melted away, literally. His eyes grew wide again and screeched at the top of his lungs as he cupped his face.

"I'M HONEY?!" He wailed out and continued to scream.

Prussia's distressed self bursted into a round and fit of rowdy laughter, pointing at America's "sticky situation". He raised an eyebrow in offense.

"It's not funny, Beilschmidt!" America puffed out, using the older's human last name.

"Kesesesese~ The Great and Powerful America has been reduced to a pile of _smut_!" The German pointed and teased.

America groaned and looked at the ceiling flusteredly.

"Whatever, Gilbert, come on, let's go find Eng—"

"Wait a minute! Hold on, slimeboy." Prussia said, placing a hand on America's slimy shoulder. He sluggishly pulled his hand back when he realized it got covered in America scuz. He glared daggers at the albino.

"We can't tell Britain," Prussia began.

"Why not?" America demanded.

"Because he'll tell West, and then West will give me one of those boring lectures and ground me from blogging, which is so not awesome!"

America groaned. "Well then, how am I supposed to get my hot bod back? I don't wanna be Honeymerica forever!"

"_Honey_merica?" Prussia snickered.

"Whatever, dude, I can't have anyone seeing me like this!" America paced, well, slithered the room and stuck his gooey hands in his face. "Aw man, what are we gonna do…"

After helping Prussia clean the messy (and a bit sparkly) floor and lift the shelf back into its proper place, the American sat on the floor, careful not to get his slime everywhere as he watched Prussia look for a potion that might reverse the effect. He didn't want slime all over the place; cleaning up the spilled potions was bad enough.

"Hey Al I don't think I can find a reverse spell." Prussia said, finally.

"Well then make one."

"I don't want to."

America and his stomach groaned at that. "Gilbert, I'm hungry."

The German frowned in America's direction. "Then what do you want me to do about that?"

"Get me food,"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Now."

"..."

"NOW, BEFORE I EAT YOU!"

Prussia snorted and snickered a bit at that, but his silent cheer was short-lived when America's mouth disappeared and his body and arms stretched outwards to form a large dome over the other, almost closing it.

"WAAHH! No! Alfred, stop! I'll get you a cheeseburger!" Prussia shrieked.

America seized his expansion and reformed back into his original human shape, with his mouth coming back to his face and eyes twinkling. He glided over to Prussia to give him a brotherly hug, which Prussia didn't seem to appreciate anymore now that his entire being is slathered in Honeymerica glop.

* * *

**Post A/N:** Aaanddd that's a wrap!


End file.
